When the moonlight finds the flower
by SwedenSpeedway
Summary: He let the darkness consume him... he let his anger change him... And now when he finally meets the girl he missed, she is changed as well... My fan-prequel to SugarhogRose's story "If You Can't Live Without Me".Also an alternetive version of "Moon goes-
1. Chapter 1: Nor hero nor zero

(Hello people! Yup, this is my story :D My fan-prequel/tribute to SugarhogRose's story "If You Can't Live Without Me". You should totally read this one before it, or at least the beginning of it.

The character Moontooth is a alternative universe-version of my character The Jumper from my story "When the moon goes down". Feel free to read.

Thanks for SugarhogRose for supporting me and using my character Moontooth in her story :D)

* * *

**-:When the moonlight finds the flower:-**

**-:Chapter one: Nor hero nor zero:-**

**"Anonymous" POV:**  
.

_In the darker corner of what you call life... is something darker then the shadows itself._

_Darker then any hell or pain you ever seen or felt._

_Darker... then darkness itself._

_It surrounds you, kills you slowly._

_Destroying every good part of your life._

_Friends, family, life..._

_It all becomes worse, worse then death._

_But you don't want to die, because you fear death more then you fear life._

_But you can't live in this "life", you can't._

_So what do you do...? Keep on going with your "life", trying to stay good?  
You could... but that would just make you tilt more and more towards suicide..._

_So what do you do you ask me?_

_Well..._

_You let the darkness consume you, you let it become a part of you._

_You use it for your own good, but still to prove a message and help the world like you want._

_You kill, you survive._

_You hate, you go on._

_You meet, you ignore._

_It keeps you going, it keeps you working._

_At least for me..._

_Hm._

_I was once a hero, fighting for the good of the people._

_Fighting for those who police didn't care about. Helping the small ones that everyone didn't see._

_Poor people, people pushed by the mafia, people like you and me._

_Not just hot rich famous teenage girls that some bad guy wants to kill..._

_But people like you, and me._

_Or, rather who I used to be._

_I'm no longer a hero... but neither a bad guy._

_I'm not a savior, but I'm not a monster._

_But if you heard about me, you would see me as a killer, murderer... and yes..._

_A monster._

_All my life as a "hero", like it was called... I tried to not think about my other half of... my family._

_I'm half wolf... and I was mostly hated for that._

_The wolf, is seen as a killer._

_A murderer, a monster._

_Kinda like I'm now..._

_And now when I am a killer, murderer and a monster..._

_I wonder why I didn't see the truth._

_Being half-wolf... has it's good sides..._

_My paws helps me climb any mountain and wall, quietly so I can get behind almost anyone._

_My ears detect any movement, even if it's silent._

_My eyes see anything, and I mean anything._

_And my nose..._

_Yeah, let's just say that with my nose..._

_I don't need my eyes or ears._

_So... why am I a killer?  
A murderer?_

_A monster..._

_Always being The Jumper, hero of us all, didn't feel good enough._

_Yes...yes... people loved me and I did actually stop the bad guys._

_But there is crime... that doesn't make me happy if you just put the guy in jail._

_I tried to not consider killing people, even those who were bad._

_I had never fought with weapons of killing or harm, just to stun and defeat._

_But then... then when I was eleven..._

_When I was eleven..._

_I saw a side of crime, I had hoped to never see._

_I remember like it was yesterday..._

_I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing a sound downstairs._

_Usually I would be outside stopping crime... but I wasn't today._

_No, today I stayed home because I was tired... and I knew something was wrong with my mom._

_She began to get strange phone calls... strange letters and stranger... stuff..._

_I could hear her cry in the night. I could hear her cry in the bathroom._

_So I decide to stay home today, just in case._

_I walked over to her door, noticing it was open._

_That she wasn't inside was not much of a shock..._

_But the blood, the broken wine glass and the way the room looked..._

_I knew something was up._

_I almost jumped, hearing the scream of my mother._

_The scream almost shattered my heart, as I knew she was in trouble. But it wasn't all I heard._

_I heard the angry yell of a man... a man in his sixties..._

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled, throwing glass and tree._

_I began to run towards the stair, fearing what could happen._

"_I give you a job! FOOD! A life! What you do?"_

_I stopped terrified, hearing him punch her._

"_Bu-"_

"_No buts!"_

_He did it again. And again..._

_I felt how my fear and anger began to flow..._

_I ran down the stairs, turning my head in anger as I tried to find them._

"_You fucking son ain't gonna have a mom to help if you don't tell me where the money is!"_

"_Please!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_ARGH!"_

_My heart almost stopped, I had finally found them in the kitchen... but what I saw..._

_What I saw..._

_Almost gave me... a eleven year old boy..._

_A heart attack..._

_The blood flowing down her shoulder..._

_The cold, sharp knife... stuck in her body... her shoulder..._

_The pain... the pain in her eyes... the pain that managed to escape her lungs..._

_The pain... that I felt, watching this scene..._

_But even how much I wished for it, it wasn't over..._

_The man dragged the knife out of her shoulder, kicking her in the stomach._

"_Where... is my money...?"_

_His voice... it was a voice of a killer... I could hear it... I could fear it..._

_I could see how my mothers lounges couldn't work any more... her screams where gone and her breath were going slower then the worlds movement._

_Her eyes, moved from her boss to me. I could see how she knew what was going to happen, and how she was ready to go trough it to save me._

_Her lips moved as the man raised his knife._

_But it wasn't to tell him something, it was a message to me. And even though no words came out, I knew what she wanted to say..._

_'I love you...'_

_And with that, I blinked._

_And when I opened my eyes , they were covered with blood._

_Blood of my mom, blood of my life._

_The blood of the woman that made me go on, even how crappy my life felt._

_The only person I knew, who would always be there for me._

…

_Gone._

"_**YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"**_

_I don't even knew how it happen, but somehow I lost control._

_I felt how my fangs were exposed, how my claws grew bigger and how I jumped at him._

_He felt down on the floor, feeling the hard tree it was made of._

_I took his knife from his warm hand wile I punched him in the neck and held him down with my tail and legs._

_I stabbed him in the back, hearing his yell._

_I did it again, the blood finally leaving the body._

_Again, the blood now covering my mom's._

_Again, pushing all my strength into the attack._

_I pushed it so hard, braking the knife in the middle._

_My pain still flooding through my body, my fury still in my eyes, I used the only weapon I had left..._

_My claws..._

"_Freeze! Don't m-__**holy...fuck!**__"_

_My eyes widened, my mind finally waking up._

_I blinked, finally seeing what I done._

_Shocked over my own actions, I jumped off his body, watching the blood flow._

_Most of his skin on the back was gone... my paws were more bloody then him._

_My eyes looked at the claws as I was holding them close._

_I had just killed someone, worse then he killed my mother._

_I had gain revenge, but for what cost?_

_I knew one thing... one thing about this._

_Somehow... it made me feel... good...?_

_But I knew, it was bad. Killing is something you should never do._

_Unless it's for the good..._

_I glanced at the officer, pointing his gun at me._

"_Kid... what did you do?"_

_I recognized his looks. He was officer John Gordon, one of my friends._

_I had met him under a school trip, and somehow he became my friend._

_But I bet that don't matter now, as I am a murderer._

_It took him one blink, and I was gone._

_I had taken my backpack with my Jumper stuff, as I knew I could never, ever return again._

_I held myself hidden, wondering about what I just had done._

_I had killed a man._

_Murdered him._

_Destroying his body when he was already dead..._

_But what if it wasn't bad...?_

_After all... he had killed my mother..._

_Who knew who else owe him money and things like that?_

_I had killed a man..._

_And one thousand more people, didn't have to die..._

_Did I do wrong...?_

_Or maybe right?_

_From that day on... I could never be myself, or The Jumper._

_I wanted to send a new message, a warning to those who did bad for the fun of it._

_A message I been afraid to send... until today._

_Today..._

_Today I'm no longer myself, or I am myself but not the one I used to be..._

_After all, I changed my name and my image._

_I no longer use the same clothes and equipment when fighting crime._

_I wear a black stealth suit with an extra Kevlar over it._

_In stand of my pilot goggles I have pilot sunglasses._

_I still have my leather gauntlets, but I only wear one of them._

_My left hand wears the glove with it's one hundred functions._

_My right hand... exposes my claws._

_The ones I will use, to kill and save._

_I have three holsters on my suit. One for a knife, one for a dagger and one for a gun._

_I also installed a new function in my glove, a assassin knife._

_Killing have never been easier..._

_And around my neck, I have my fathers old dog-tags, the one with his name: "Gregory Moontooth"._

_After all... that is the name I use today..._

_I was born as Roger "Moon" Woodstock._

_I was known as "The Jumper"._

_But I will be known and die as..._

_**Moontooth.**_

_The one who kill, to stop killing._

_Ironic?_

_Heh, maybe..._

_But I know one thing._

_I make a difference..._

_I am no hero, but I am not a zero._

_Anyhow... enough about me, let's talk about my story...

* * *

_

**September 12**

As I fall down towards the streets, feeling the air going through my fur, I can't stop to think how good it actually is that I'm 16.

If I wasn't, I wouldn't be this flexible.

I can see how I get closer to the asphalt in every second, but I do not fear it.

Or death.

Because I know... there takes more to kill this wolfdog...

In a matter of seconds, I can be dead.

But of course, I just chuckle and grin before I use my last second to grab onto a streetlamp.

A metallic sound is heard all over the street as I let my claws dig into the lamp before making a flip, getting myself on top of it.

I watch down the streets, seeing a car parking next to the old closed cinema.

How cliché, placing your hideout at an old cinema... hah.

But after all... these guys are the mafia.

Or... rather mafia wannabes... heh.

My grin becomes bigger as I see the driver of the car exit, after all he is the leader of this "mafia".

Derek Frankfurt, the only mob boss who actually drives his own car...

And also the only guy who survived my attack...

I feel how bigger then grin goes as I notice how much security he got for little me...

Heheheh... if he thinks 20 guards will stop me, he thought wrong...

I smile even more, noticing he still got my little "gift" on his neck.

Scars from my claws...

After all... the mark of my claws are my signature "logo".

Why do I have a signature?

Easy.

Competition.

It was shown not to soon that I wasn't the _only_ "punisher".

I'm not the only person who kill those who deserves it.

Neheh, no.

There is another one... someone even more cliché then me...

She goes by the name "Thorn", a female murderer that with the help of her own sly genius mind and her giant cold blade kills anyone... and I mean anyone who did the worst of crimes...

Rape.

Most people think she's just a murderer like everyone else... but not me, I see patterns when I look at her victims...

They either have some criminal history, or happen to be the city's number one asshole...

You could say that she is kinda like me... even though that ain't 100% true...

I use a knife and a dagger, and my own claws...

She simply uses a sword... and her own hands...

And her signature mark happens to be as simply, but as strong... as a kiss.

I laughed when I heard that, but my heart stopped when I entered my next victims apartment and saw him... dead... by her hands...

And her little "logo" happen to be there...

I clap my hands for her, the girl got style.

But it doesn't mean I won't put on a fight.

A simple competition here and now always makes killing a bit more fun then it's suppose to be...

Heh.

So I leave a mark, showing I did this.

Not Thorn.

Not Eggman.

Not Jigsaw.

Me.

Anyhow... I jumped from the streetlamp onto the building, using my paws and their claws to stay stuck with the wall.

Using my claws I "pull" the lock on the window open just before entering it.

The decoration could have been better, Italian paintings and a...

Air hockey table...? Guess these guys know how to have fun, heh.

Anyhow.. I keep on moving to the center of the room, that happens to have a trapdoor down to the meeting of the "mafia".

As I look down, I take my time to look out for some things that can be good to know about...

Giant beer cans... meh.

Wait... beer is flammable right...?

Heheh...heeeeey, I just got an idea...

"And that is how we are going to ge-whata hell! It's him! KILL HIM!"

Aahh... the all know shouting of the mob boss when he sees you jumping out directly towards him in his meeting...

Heh.

As I land on the round table, noticing the anger on Derek and the fear on his companions, I can't help to wonder what odd smell I keep feeling...

I felt it as soon as I entered the room... it somehow... felt...

Like I felt it before... I guessed it was Derek's and chose to ignore it.

*Click*

"All guns pointed at the Wolfdog...? You racists..." I said with a cocky laugh before pointing my arm with the leather gauntlet towards the giant beer cans.

Yeah... I still do cocky jokes...

It helps the fear of my enemies go even higher.

…

No I'm not crazy...

…

Or am I...?

Am I really sane... or not..?

Huh... is what I'm doing bad or good...?

…

Well I know one thing:

This is who I am.

And I can't change... not anymore...

Aaaanyhooow...huh..Jesus...

I blasted one of my electric shot missiles towards the cans, the impact causing an... explosion?

Guess that wasn't beer...

The power of the blast sends various items towards the whole group, even me.

As I hear the shocked and fearful screams of my enemies, I try to not get hit by any item's that tries to kill me.

But after 30 seconds of dodging... I remember what my main objective was...

Killing that bastard who is running away...

"Hey Derek! Where you going? The party just started..."  
After shouting my message, I jump away from the table and land on the floor, beginning to charge towards my target.

He walks out of the building through the emergency exit.

I feel for doing the same...

I run towards the door, my hand going for the handle.

…

Locked?

Urgh! I don't have time for this shit!

I just...

I choose to take a step back... focusing all my hate for these people...

The feeling... the feeling...

It all comes back...

I feel how my fur somehow grows bigger, but not enough.

The anger... the feeling...

*CRASH!*

I smash the door open, using all my strength in my whole body.

I quickly get up to witne-

…

Wi-witness...

The death of my target...?

"Well hello there, sorry if I drop in unannounced... but I felt you could use some help..."

That cold but almost flirty voice...

The way she she looks at me, the way she pull out her sword from the dead body...

It can only be one person...

"Well isn't it the all famous killer, miss Thorn? What gives me the honor?"

Even though I might act cool and stuff... I can't but wonder what might happen...

But I know one thing:

This is going to get interesting...

* * *

***GASP!* It's HER!**

**Thorn...**

**What's going to happen next?**

**Thank you so, SO much for reading this story so far. ****I really appritiate it :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Equals

**-:When the moonlight finds the flower:-**

**-:Chapter two: Equals:-**

**Thorn's/Amy's POV:**

**.**

So this is the great and famous Moontooth?

Hah, not really impressed.

Yet.

He looks like some future swordsman hero from those Japanese action movies.

But oh well, can't judge him when I think about what I'm wearing.

But his skills... that is something else...

"Honor? Didn't I just told you?" I said with a chuckle, finally letting go of the dead Derek.

The wolfdog just chuckled back at me, crossing his arms.

"I never asked for your help, miss. Everything was going fine."

I looked at him before moving my eyes down at the dead body.

"Really?" My eyes moved back to Moontooth, my grin hidden behind my mask. "Because it kinda looked like he was getting away."

To my surprise, he stayed calm and just chuckled at me again.

I raised an eyebrow, watching him adjusting his sunglasses as he took a step closer to me.

"I was just playing with him..." He crouched down to Derek's feet, taking of his left shoe.

To my surprise he threw it like a Frisbee, watching the accessory fly into the sky.

He moved his fingers to his leather gauntlet, looking at me with a sly grin.

A explosion broke the odd moment as I moved my gaze up, looking where the shoe once had been flying.

"Impressing..." I said, lowering my gaze so I was looking back at him. "But **I** was the one who killed him..."

He just chuckled again foolishly, like he was any better then me.

"Maybe you did kill him... but maybe one day you won't get your target? At least with that sword..."

I frowned, holding my katana up. "You mean this...?"

He grinned at me, taking out his dagger and knife before holding them in fighting stance.

"Smaller weapons gives you more time to attack. Speed, my friend."

Speed? Okey I can't understand this guy...

How can he be so calm? Usually people get scared or angry, but he keeps himself calm like everything is fine.

That reminds me of someone, and not just his attitude.

The way he adjust those sunglasses, chuckle and talk...

But that doesn't matter, even if I met him before then I can just forget him.

Can't let people from the past be in the way.

"Are you challenging me...?" I said, almost coldly as I moved my sword into a fighting position.

Another of those chuckles left his lips as he shrugged. "Maybe?"

If this guy want to fight he better know who he is dealing with...

"I should warn you, I don't play nice."

"Does anyone?"

Now that made me chuckle, somehow.

Guess that is how he works...

Oh well, if it's a fight he want then he's gonna get it...

* * *

**Moontooth/Moon's POV:**

.

Now I guess I shouldn't have challenged her/pissed her off...

But hey, I just couldn't stop... heheheh.

Oh well, I simply smile as I see her suddenly appearing behind me.

Sure... she if fast, but she is fighting with a guy who has the senses of a wolf...

I let my blades collide with her sword as I quickly turn around seeing her eyes.

The girl got style, but I'm half-wolf.

I kick her away as I move my arms a bit, getting the blades in a better position.

I notice she just kicks off a wall, jumping back at me.

Her boots hit me in the torso, the hard and still soft material pushing me down onto the asphalt.

"Uff!" Was the sound that came out of my mouth as I felt the pain in my neck.

"I think I win." She said with some joy in her voice as she held her katana to my throat.

"Pretty good moves... but you got **A** lot to learn." She continued, smiling.

Of course, I didn't see her smile cause of her mask... but I could see it in her eyes.

And wolf senses, kinda the answer for everything...

***Click***

"...maybe I win?" I said with a sly grin.

She looked shocked but confused at me before moving her gaze behind her.

My tail was holding my gun, pointing it at her head.

"Impressing." She said, tilting her head as I chuckled. "You're better then I thought..."

I chuckled again before she moved away from me, letting me stand up.

I placed the weapons back in the holsters as I saw Thorn walking over to the body of Derek.

I ignored what she did, already knowing what she was doing as I saw her crouching down.

My eyes suddenly widened as I accidentally took a breath with my nose.

I felt a smell, and now I was certain I had felt it before.

11 years ago...

I glanced at Thorn as I saw her stand up again.

I couldn't believe what my senses were telling me, and now I just couldn't simply ignore it!

"Let's call it a tie." I said, holding my arm up towards the skies.

"Huh?" Was her answer as she turned away, but at the time she looked towards my direction I was already swinging away.

* * *

**Thorn's/Amy's POV:**

.

As I saw Moontooth swinging away I couldn't help that a chuckle left my lounges.

He seemed to have that kind of gift, making people in a good mood.

I wondered if he ever used it for advantage...

"Freeze!"

Great, lost in my thoughts I actually let the cops come...

But that isn't something a smoke grenade can't fix.

***PSHHHHT!***

"Ah! She's using smoke!"

Long time before the smoke has stopped flying around in the air I was now running onto the rooftops.

It was getting late, and I would need some sleep for tomorrow.

Somehow, even though I tried not to, I couldn't stop thinking about Moontooth.

He really did remember me of someone... someone close...

I shook my head, trying to stay focused on not falling down the rooftops. Not that I would even if I was out of focus.

"Stop thinking..." I told myself.

Something really did make me remember him somehow...

But where had I met him?

I just shook my head, finally getting the thoughts out.

And apparently that was around the time I finally got home...

I simply sit down on my chair as I enter my room, taking off my mask.

Moontooth... could be a interesting fellow.

As long as he wasn't in the way of course.

My thoughts went back on how calm he was all the time.

Apparently that must be because he is like me.

No, not like me. He's nothing like me.

He haven't been through what I been through. He haven't seen what I seen.

He is probably just another one of those fakers...

I blinked, feeling how tired I suddenly got.

Usually I can make myself stay up, looking through my plans and such. But today?  
I fell asleep.

My sleep was as dreamless as usually, nothing but the black darkness.

No light, no colors, no pictures.

Just a giant dream of black.

"I should have guessed it..." Was the words that broke my sleep.

I quickly turned my head towards the door, seeing someone lean at it.

My eyes widened, someone had actually been able to follow me.

Somebody saw my face, somebody could easily know who I was.

The dark figure kept himself still at the door, crossing his arms.

I glanced at my sword, knowing what would have to be done.

"I'm not here to fight, black mail, kill, torture, annoy, bash or do anything bad to you..." He said, still leaning to the door.

I looked back at him, watching him adjust his sunglasses.

Wait... sunglasses...?

"Who are you...?" I asked, standing up from the chair.

"Nether friend or foe, just a shadow of your past." He said with a calm tone, still crossing his arms.

I frowned, feeling how angry I got for every second. Who he thought he was dealing with?

"Stop the bullshit-talk and tell me who you ARE!" I yelled, grabbing my sword as I rushed up to him.

I let it go through the door, right next to his head.

He stayed calmed as he moved his head up a little, looking into my eyes as I saw who he was.

Moontooth.

"You?"

"No..." He answered, taking of his pilot sunglasses. "Me..."

The sparkle from the crystal blue eyes made my body froze.

I quickly got back to normal and removed the sword from the door.

I simply threw it on the floor as I looked at him with a confused and surprised look.

He just looked at me, showing no expression except maybe a sad one.

"Roger..." I said, remembering my old friend when I was five years old. "Moon..."

He finally got off the wall as he heard his old nickname, "Moon".

He simply said. "Hello _Sunshine._"

I blinked, recognizing the nickname.

For a short time before I left Carcer City in the age of five, me and Moon gave each other nicknames.

His was Moonlight and mine was Sunshine. It was kind of silly when I think of it, but we liked those nicknames.

"So this is what happen with you." He said, letting his arms hang down.

I looked at him, he showed no sign of disrespect or mistrust.

"I can't say I'm not shocked..." He said. "But just like that I can't say I don't understand why..."

I looked at his face, he wasn't judging me.

"How did it happen?"

Now he suddenly wanted to talk to me, understand how I became me.

But, I didn't want that. This is who I am.

"I don't have to tell you." I said, trying to not sound too cold.

He just looked back at me, his eyes having direct contact with mine.

"My mother was murdered in front of my eyes." He said, being the one to talk in stand of me.

I just looked at him, how he tried to make contact.

I can't say I'm not surprised he got this way, I never thought that about him.

But I can't care about it, not now...

"I found myself killing him... the man who did it, with my own claws..."

I looked at the hand without a glove.

Indeed, the claws were big.

"You changed." He said, looking at me.

"Of course I have!" I shouted suddenly, but to my surprise he wasn't shocked. "Just like you! Where are you going with this?"

He just kept himself calm and a bit sad, looking at my eyes.

"I have changed too... but I am still trying to be myself." He said.

I frowned, his words confusing me.

What did he mean by trying to be himself?

I just kept looking him with confused eyes, wanting answers.

"I never been good at talking..." He said, sighing as he leaned back at the door.

I knew he wanted to say something, but he had always had problems with talking in situations like this.

He grabbed his head, possibly having a headache.

"Why do you do this?" I asked.

Yes, I made contact.

Somehow, I let the pain in his eyes get into me.

Somehow I felt sorry for him, and I guess it's natural.

I always have been feeling sorry for him, always since the day I helped him from those bullies.

"After my mom died... I could never return home or to Carcer City... I felt anger towards all who kill for the fun of it...I...I don't know myself!"

He opened the door and walked out, closing after himself.

I just looked at the door, not sure what had happened.

I sat myself back at the chair, trying to not think about what had happened.

…

Tomorrow...

I'll talk to him tomorrow...


	3. Chapter 3: Hope, faith and sanity

(She is finally going to talk to him... what will happen?)

* * *

**-:When the moonlight finds the flower:-**

**-:Chapter three: Hope, ****faith and sanity:-**

Thorn's/Amy's POV:

.

The clock was around 2am, the sky was still dark and the people were still asleep.

Except me, and a certain wolfdog...

I was following him from a distance, watching him as he walked on the streets towards his direction.

I was surprised I found him so easily and more surprised that he was walking on the streets.

What I hears he usually stays out of sigh, but now he was exposing himself.

Of course, most people were gone right now. Even crime-doers.

But I still didn't understand why he walked around, exposing himself.

He turned left, my eyebrow raising as I wondered why he took that turn.

I knew there was only one thing that way, and that wouldn't be of his interest, would it?

I turned left as well, watching him climb into a small window on the church.

The church. What could he possibly have to do there?

I ran towards the small window, jumping towards it as I let my hand grab the small area.

I got myself into it, listening if there was any people around.

I only heard the breath's of a wolfdog, trying to make himself calm.

Trying?

He was always calm, but it seemed that as soon he got into this holy building he found himself...

...not calm...

I jumped down, feeling the cold stone floor.

I looked at what room I was in, it seemed to be some kind of...

Storage area?

In the small room there were only boxes, all of them marked "Lost and Found".

I moved my eyes a bit, noticing the wolfdog taking something from one of the boxes.

"Hello Thorn..." He said, more sadness in his voice then before. "I expected you..."

I feel a bit shocked that he knew I was following him the whole time, but I guess I should have guessed it.

After all he is half-wolf...

But what got me even more shocked is when I saw what he took from the box.

He took out a black 70's leather jacket, putting it on.

As I saw him wearing the jacket he lowered himself to take something else from the box.

Another pair of sunglasses, a pair of Aviators.

He took off his pilot sunglasses and placed the Aviators over his eyes, blinking a couple of times.

What he now was wearing did not make him look like Moontooth...

No, inside this building he was once again Roger "Moon" Woodstock...

He opened a door and walked over to the altar, grabbing 8 red candles on his way.

I just slowly followed him, my eyes scanning what he was doing.

"I come here to relax..." He explained as he crouched down, taking out a lighter from the jacket's pocket.

"Relax? Heh, aren't you always relaxed?" I said, thinking about how calm he was yesterday when we fought.

"Montooth was relaxed... not me..."

My eyes widened, hearing his words.

Moontooth? Not him?

He placed the 8 candles on their places, lighting them.

"Thorn..." He said, trying to not make me think he is going to say something judging. "What I do... kills me. I do it because I feel I must, but not because I like it. But slowly... I'm starting to enjoy it, playing with the thoughts how I will kill my next victim... I can feel how my sanity slowly goes away, and how this 'job' becomes a sport..."

He looked into the flames, admiring their color and life.

"I'm becoming what I always hated... and to not let 'Roger', the one I am, die... I always come here, begging to god for forgiveness over the life I choose but can't change."

His every word sounded like he really meant it, and I could feel how I slowly began to feel sorry for him.

Moon had became someone he had always hated... and he was using his faith and hope to stay alive...

"What are the candles for...?" I ask as I walk slowly over to him.

"I light one for every man I killed tonight..." He said, moving his finger over his chest. "Begging that their family won't live in sadness..."

"You only killed 5 today..." I said, noticing there was 3 more. "What are the others for?"

He pointed at the first one. "My mother, the one I will always love and who was taken away from me..."

He pointed on the second one, sighing. "My father, the one I never knew but always will respect. No matter who he was."

He pointed on the last one, glancing at me.

"The last on is for _her._ Wherever she is, alive or dead..."

He stood up, now looking directly at me. He placed his hands in his pockets before saying his final words: "The one who told me about hope..."

I blinked.

The last candle was for me, or rather who I used to be.

Amy Rose.

And the way he said it, it was like he respected who I become...

...but missed the one I had stopped to be.

"I had hoped to see you again, one day..." He adjusted his sunglasses, just like he used to.

Moon took a long breath before sighing. "I missed you... but I respect the one you are today."

I just looked at him, not sure what to say or do.

I just looked, looked at Moon.

Not Moontooth, no...

In this very building, he was Moon Woodstock.

My friend...

"Your life is hard..." I said, looking into his eyes.

"Yours is harder... I can't even think about what made you who you are." He said to me, taking a step forward.

"I had hoped to meet you another way, not like this..." He took of his aviator sunglasses, placing them on my hand.

I took a light grip of it, looking down at the shades.

I noticed a small detail on them, two old stickers.

I looked closer at it, noticing the stickers had the form of a rose and a moon.

I looked back at the wolfdog who just stared at my eyes.

I remember those stickers... I placed them there when we were five.

The sunglasses used to be his fathers, they were to big for him but he still wore them.

I placed the stickers there just for fun, thinking it made the shades look pretty.

He wasn't quite happy about it in the beginning, but later he smiled and said he would always let them be there.

I never thought he was serious...

I looked at his crystal blue eyes, admiring them as they looked back at mine.

"You use contacts." He said, referring to how my eye color was different.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that, somehow.

He smiled at me, showing he was truly relaxed.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, opening his mouth.

"Take care Amy, you will always be my little sunshine..."

And with that, he walked passed me. I turned around, watching him walk towards the main exit.

Main exit?

"Where are you going?" I shouted.

He stopped as he heard my words, but he didn't turn around.

"I have to leave for a short time... seek me inner wish..." He said, with a sigh as he took out his pilot sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. "I hope we meet again..."

But before he finally got out, I threw something towards him.

He caught the object quickly, still not turning around.

He glanced at it.

And when he recognized it, he took a tighter grip.

He looked over to me, a shocked expression on his face.

"Your hammer...?" He asked.

"I don't need it..." I said, crossing my arms. "And I don't think it's fare I get a memory and you don't, heh."

He looked at my piko-piko hammer, still not sure he was actually holding it.

It was the same hammer I had always used, the hammer I used to save him from those bullies.

He looked back at me, smiling slightly.

Even though the smile was small and was gone after a second, it was the warmest one I ever seen from him.

"I'll miss you sunshine." He said before smiling yet again, even warmer then the last one.

And with that he exited the church, leaving me behind...

I never got a chance to say it...

...but I would miss him too.

Or rather:

"I miss him..." I looked at the aviator shades, the only thing I got left of Moon.

And when I thought back... I couldn't but wonder if he ever had a crush on me...

* * *

Moontooth's/Moon's POV, one month later:

.

I had finally returned... I had finally returned to the city I left for a month ago.

Yes, I know a month ain't that much time... but I just felt I had to see her again.

I just hope she is ready for me...

I waited for the night to come, and when it did I took off my jacket and changed my shades.

This might be the last time I walk around as "Moontooth"...

Or... so I thought.

The roof I was standing on suddenly collapsed as a missile hit the building.

I quickly used my grappling hook to swing away from danger, but somehow...

I got caught.

"GAH!" I Felt how the metallic arm of the robot was squeezing my torso.

"Oh I'm sorry... guess it was just Moontooth...hmpf." Eggman said as he controlled his robot.

"I thought you was Thorn, but oh well... maybe you know where she is?" He asked me before a evil laughed.

"And why do you think I know?" I yelled at him, feeling the pain.

"Are you really so stupid...?"

Another metallic arm moved to my face, holding a old newspaper from a month ago.

I looked at the text.

"'Claws and kisses, Moontooth and Thorn team up'...? What is this?" I shouted.

"Oh please!" Eggman said, letting the arm squeeze me a bit more.

"**GAAAAH!"**

"You and Thorn killed Derek, there was marks of your claws AND her lips. It's obvious and it also makes sen-" He stopped, noticing the weapon on my back.

"Where did you get that hammer...?" He asked me.

One thought came into my head.

**_'Fuck.'_**

* * *

**So that is my fan-prequel/tribute to SugarhogRose's story "****If You Can't Live Without Me****".**

**The ending explains how Eggman got the hammer.**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed my story :D**

**I know I enjoyed writing it XD**

**Anyhow, keep on reading SugarhogRose's story as this one is connected with it.**

**And after all... my story get's somewhat continued as her story uses Moontooth in her latest chapter :P**

**YEAH :D!**

**Anyhow: Thanks for reading, please review.**

**LATERS!**


	4. Chapter 4: SECRET CHAPTER

Authors notes: The date was 07-08-10, clock was mayve... I dunno, 00:00?

I had just finished chapter 3 of "When the moonlight finds the flower" and decided it was time to upload it to the public.

With chapter 3, that was uploaded at the same time as chapter 1 and 2, the story was finished and I was happy it was.

It was a fun way of trying this kind of dark themed story as I haven't gone this far before, lol.

But when I saw SugarhogRose's chapter "Hope" where she gave Moontooth flashbacks of my chapter "Hope, faith and sanity" I saw that she had changed it a bit.

She added more detail and feelings, stuff that I missed that I felt would have been obvious.

I wanted to fix that, but I didn't feel like re-write or edit anything, I might in the future but not now.

It then hit me!

When I saw her reviews at my chapters in my hotmail I also saw that she favorited the story (THANKS :D) but also subscribed it.

"Why the hell did she do that?" I asked myself, as my story was on "Complete".

I wasn't planning on doing any more chapters on the story, but I was thinking about making a sequal. Which I will in the future.

So... I thought; what if I did a new chapter anyways?

It would be my chance to try adding more detail and feeling in the story, as well as giving SugarhogRose a **REASON** to subscribing this story.

So I said "HELL YEAH!" and began to write this Authors note for the story.

Calling it "Secret chapter" was a joke I made as nobody but SugarhogRose probably will/would notice this new chapter.

Of course, the chapter has another name that I will type under this **GIANT** Authors notes.

I came up with this chapter when I was trying to catch some sleep in the warm night in Spain, as I am in vaccation as I'm writing this.

I was bored and this got into my head.

The chapter takes place after Moon (Which is his "real" nickname, but feel free to use his evil identity as his name. Or call him Roger as that is his name. No, just call him Moon) left the church with Amy's hammer and takes place before he returned to the city and got captured by Eggman.

So... I present you, my "secret" and last chapter:

(It seemes I fucked up the age of Moon/Moontooth. His age is NOT 13 it is... I dunno. 16-23 or shit. This makes Karma/Carmel around 14-17)

* * *

**-:When the moonlight finds the flower:-**

**-:Chapter four: Eternal tears:-**

Roger "Moon" Woodstock's POV:

.

My hands are shaking as I move them over the maze of cables, machinery and technology.

Struggling to understand how the hammer works, I jump closer to the table it's resting on as I make my best to focus.

If I only could...

But I can't, as my body is twitching, my eyes are blinking and the sweat is raining. I cannot think, I cannot stop remember... BUT I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!

I don't want to! I DON'T WANT TO!

My heart is feeling as it could explode, and I would be more and happy if it would.

God, please take away this pain. PLEASE!

My hands do their best to close the`pannel on the hammer as I stand up feeling how my eyes are wet.

The tears... oh god the tears!

**"WHY CAN'T I FORGET?"** My own shouting makes me wanna tear my ears off, but my anger is turned into a smash into the table.

The 10 year old wood brakes down as I send a kick towards the rest of it.

My tears stops me from seeing, my yells stops me from hearing...

My own senses, against me! Placing me in this cage **called my thoughts!**

I tear down every piece of furniture that surrounds me in my own home, looking down at me like I was a fool.

A idiotic, CRAZY fool that is stuck in his own failures, feeling sorry for himself!

But I don't want to feel sorry! I don't want to know, I don't want to remember and I don't want to **CRY!**

**"YOU HEAR THAT GOD?"** I yell from the top of my lungs, every word telling me I am going crazier for every second. **"I DON'T WANT TO MISS HER! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS PAIN! Why... WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME BE?"**

I move my gaze down from the ceiling, collapsing on the floor.

The tears keep flooding...why, oh why?

I want to die, I want to end my life right now... my sorrows are bigger then I thought.

I lost everyone I cared about and now I act like a fool for my own choice!

My own choice for leaving the town, leaving her.

Leaving Amy... leaving who she became.

I gasp in depression, holding my head tightly.

I can feel how the claws almost dig into the skull, death would be more then welcome.

...but... why is this happening?

I stopped the killing, I stopped my sins and STILL! Still... I cannot stop cry...

In many years I been able to hide my feelings for her... not showing to anyone, not even myself that I missed her.

But now? But... now?

NOW?

Now I cannot stop crying, I cannot stop feeling the pain in my heart... I...

"I am the most **FUCKING** pathetic piece of **SHIT!**" I jump into the air, landing on my feet as I pick up her hammer and start swinging it into anything in the building.

Oh why, oh why did she give me her hammer?  
I had given her my sunglasses in hope that she could wait, as I would... but when she gave me her hammer I could feel how hard waiting would be...

I cannot throw it away, as it would be bad to do so. But I cannot keep it, as it reminds me of her.

I collapse once more on the floor, struggling to get onto my feet again.

The tears, the tears never stop...

I feel how my legs are turning against me as I fall down onto the floor again, managing to get into a sitting position.

I lean back towards the wall, sobbing as I move the hammer close to me. I embrace it, as if it was a person.

Like it was her...

I cannot understand why I feel this way... I moved to Mexico in hope to forget...

As I stopped killing, stopped being Moontooth I chose to help the local farmers and families around town.

But then... after 3 weeks, the tears came...

It's been... almost a month since I left, and the tears keep on coming...

It then comes into my mind, and I let a chuckle leave my mouth.

I'm just a kid, a teenager... it doesn't matter how dark I been, how much killing I done...

I am still a mere child... a child that misses someone...

I move my head up, noticing the sun is up. It's light shining through my window.

Without thinking I swing my arm towards the rest of the table, snatching my sunglasses and placing them over my eyes.

For some reason, the sun has always been something I cannot look at. I am... what people could say: "Allergic to the sun".

Just getting a small string of light makes me shake, and so I must wear sunglasses.

With the sunglasses on, I'm protected from the beams. But they still manage to get a bit through the dark glass...

When I'm wearing my shades, I can feel pain by looking directly at the sun... but I never start shaking.

Anyhow, with my sunglasses on I cannot stop looking at the sun.

The dark glass only protecting from the dangerous beams, I feel how my eyes begin to hurt and twitch.

But I ignore it as the golden globe, shining more happy then any smile, makes me think of someone.

...

Can you miss the sunshine?

I sob, looking down at the floor as I do my best to stop acting like I do.

I hear the door knock and make myself stand up.

Walking over to the tree door, happy that something might just get me out of my own thoughts, I move my hand towards the doornob.

I open it, feeling how the Mexican heat hits me.

"Woody? We heard your yells, are you okey?"

I smile as I look down at the girl.

I adjust my sunglasses and somehow, manage to put on my calm face.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just... watching some soccer." Is the lame answer I give her.

She tilts her head, looking at me.

Karma, as she is called, is the only person around town that seemed to not care about how I act.

Some people would think I was crazy, hearing my screams and crying at night.

But Karma, she would know I was not feeling well.

"Wood..." She say, shaking her head. "I know you're lying..."

I sighed, leaning back at the door frame. I cross my arms as I look at her through my sunglasses.

"I cannot stop missing her..."

Karma doesn't know much about me, as I tried to keep most of the things a secret.

I haven't told her about my old "job", but I told her about my past in Carcer City.

She knows I got a girl in my mind I choosed to "leave", but she doesn't know who and why.

But she does know, that my thoughts of the girl is driving me crazy.

And indeed, they are...

"Roger..." She said, her hand now placed at my shoulder.

I look at her, wondering why she never likes calling me "Moon".

"You want to see her, why don't you do it?"

I sigh once more, moving slowly down to the ground into a sitting position, the cold white rock serves good for sitting at.

"Because I feel that wouldn't be the right thing to do..." Is my answer as I lean my head on the door frame.

Karma sit herself down next to me, placing a finger on my forehead.

"Your brain is lying..." She says, moving the finger down to my chest. "...but your heart speaks the truth."

I look down at my chest before turning my head so I look at her.

She smiles, knowing that what she said got into my mind.

And I knew, she was right.

I would never be able to calm down if I didn't do as my heart wanted.

And my heart, my heart wanted me to see the girl that was stuck in my mind.

I sigh, knowing what I should do.  
"You do realize this means I have to leave, right Karma?" I say, getting onto my feet.

"I do." She says, still smiling at me. "And my name is..." She push my shoulder jokingly. "**Carmen**, not _Karma_."

And with that we laugh, together.

And I do what I have to do...

So now, right now... standing here next to a cab, I wave at the farmers and give them my goodbye's.

But before I enter the car, I give a certain girl a smile.

But when I arrive at my destination, I sigh...

Will I find what my heart wants? Or will I find what my brain fears...?

The only thing I can do... is what I always done...

_Hope._


End file.
